ravenhearstfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Dalimar
Victor Dalimar is the evil son of Charles Dalimar and Rose Somerset. In Return to Ravenhearst it is implied that Victor is the product of Charles raping Rose. Victor was the caretaker of the Ravenhearst Manor. Biography Early Life and Caretaking of Ravenhearst Manor Victor was Born in an unknown year after Charles had raped Rose Somerset. He had grown up in Ravenhearst Manor and probably never visited a public School however was probably taught by Charles about the Basic Knowledge in a School in the secret subterranean complex under Ravenhearst Manor. Together with Charles, Victor has bullied his Sisters Charlotte and Gwendolyn and on one old Picture drawn by a child it is intended that Victor even hurt the Twins or is probably the Person who is responsible for their death. Through Charles´ soul machine Victor was also able to ensure himself a Long life (just under 100 years. His Father engaged him to take care of the Manor and especially the Soul Device. He was Living in an old Cottage near the Manor on a cliff which can be reached through a secret cable car Station in the Underground network. Charles had left secret hints on the grounds of the Manor for Victor to figure out the code for the lift through which he was able to reach Charles´ personal Chambers. Time Travelling and Later appearances After the destruction of the Soul Device in 2008 Victor travelled back in time into the year 1895 to bring his Father back to life and rebuilt the Underground complex that later turned out to be a Prison for the Master Detective. With his father he built a life-sized dollshouse from Charles' childhood and built the Soul Machine 2, he used the souls of hundreds of Blackpool residents - collected over the centuries - to power it. He and his father lured the Detective to Ravenhearst and in doing so, brought the ghosts back. They imprisoned the Detective while they used the Soul Machine 2 to bring the spirits back to life, they planned to live together again in the "Forever Home" using the machine so that they could stay there forever. Unfortunately for them, they were thwarted by the Master Detective and they succumbed to a fire caused by the self destruct sequence being activated. In Fate´s Carnival his ghost is shortly seen while Alister contacted Charles via the Black Lantern. In Key to Ravenhearst his sisters and Alister tried to bring him back to life in a new Body, but finally failed in doing so as "his soul was too weak". Disturbed Timelines In another strange attempt to bring back his Father, Victor again travelled back in time to find the Soul of his deceased Father. Instead he disturbed a lot of timelines including enemies and friends of the Master Detective. Only with the help of the Detective he was able to bring all persons back into their times, but again failed in bringing back his Father. Appearances * Mystery Case Files: Return to Ravenhearst * Mystery Case Files: Escape from Ravenhearst * Mystery Case Files: Fate´s Carnival * Mystery Case Files: Rewind Category:Characters